Communication systems use oscillators to process various signals used in the communication process. In a typical communication system, an information signal (e.g., a television program) is modulated onto a high frequency carrier signal to facilitate transmission of the signal. Such modulation may be accomplished, for example, by varying the phase of the carrier signal according to the information in the signal. Through the use of different carrier signals of different frequencies, many information signals may be simultaneously broadcast in a communication system. A receiver in the communication system typically uses an oscillator to separate the information signal from the carrier signal. Moreover, to accommodate the various carrier frequencies, the oscillator may be controllable so that the frequency of the signal generated by the oscillator may be varied as necessary.
In practice, oscillators do not generate a perfect signal; that is, a signal with precisely fixed frequency, amplitude and phase characteristics. Rather, due to a variety of factors including internal noise generated by the electronic components of the oscillator, the frequency, amplitude and phase of an oscillator will vary over a fairly narrow range over time.
Low-noise electronic oscillators are crucial to the effective operation of communication receivers and transmitters that use superheterodyne techniques and modulation formats that involve the phase of signal. As indicated above, amplitude and phase modulation are present in all real oscillators; however the nature of oscillators is such that for frequencies approaching the center frequency of the oscillation, the noise is dominated by phase fluctuations. Fluctuations in the phase of the transmitter or receiver oscillators corrupt the intended phase modulation of the signal in systems which use phase or frequency modulation. Phase noise may also reduce the ability of a radio system to reject or discern unwanted channels close in frequency to the desired channel.
Various techniques exist in the art to reduce phase noise such as phase locking to a less-noisy reference signal and the use of tracking phase-locked loops in the receiver. Nevertheless, system performance is often limited by the quality of available oscillators at practical levels of cost, size, and power dissipation.
Oscillators also may suffer from a significant level of noise due to up-conversion of flicker (1/f) noise from low frequencies to near the center frequency of the oscillator. Flicker noise occurs at low frequencies in nearly all electronic components.